


Toys and Pails

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood has taken Karkat as his personal fuck toy and proceeds to have his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys and Pails

You try your best to control your breathing but not being able to see while there’s a huge artificial bulge in your nook isn’t helping. You are currently the prisoner/toy owned by none other than the Grand Highblood himself and you are blindfolded and riding a huge toy in the adult troll’s throne room. You have nobody to blame but yourself, really. You should have listened to your lusus and stayed safe and fucking sound in your hive but no, you had to be a smartass and go out anyway. Now here you are, moaning like a little bitch as you bounce up and down on the bulge suction-cupped to the floor. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are royally fucked, pun not intended.

"That’s it, little one. Stretch your little nook nice and wide for me."

He’s watching. Fuck, you KNOW he’s watching. He’s probably touching himself too seeing as you can hear how breathy his voice is when he speaks to you. Although, you can’t say you didn’t expect it with the show you’re putting on for him. You’re facing away from him as you balance yourself on your hands and knees while you fuck yourself on the toy. It’s bigger than anything you’ve ever had inside you and it stretches your nook in the most deliciously painful way. Your moans are breathy and shaky and you know he’s loving this. He gets to watch first hand as you drip your mutant color all over the toy and the floor as your nook spreads wide on the bulge.

You hear something akin to a growl but it’s softer than that. Fucking hell, he’s purring! You push the thought from your mind as the painful pleasure in your nook morphs into mostly pleasure and you moan low, bouncing your hips harder as your breathing shallows. Who would have thought you’d end up actually enjoying yourself. 

"Don’t you fucking dare cum, you mutant shit. Not before I get a go at your sweet little hole."

You whine and do your best to slow your hips. Just as it was getting good! But of course, he had you do this for a reason. You tense when you hear heavy footsteps coming your way. You can feel his breath on you as he pushes you forward off the toy and into his other hand. The toy leaves your nook with a loud squelching sound and you cringe as it reverberates off the walls. He drapes you over his shoulder and carries you to what you guess is his throne.

You’re laid on your back and you feel cool stone at your back as huge hands grab your ankles and pull them up and apart. You would be grateful for the blindfold blocking your view of his face (he most likely has that fucking hungry ass grin plastered on his face) but when you feel something cool and slick slide up and down the folds of your nook, you’re not so sure.

You hear him hum as he starts to press into your sloppy wet nook and you do your best to keep your muscles relaxed. You were already stretched for him but he’s bigger than the toy you were just riding and when he pushes half-way in, you whimper as he stretches you even more. You shouldn’t have done that. He suddenly shoves his hips forward, forcing nearly all of his bulge into you with one swift movement and you want to scream but your voice catches in your throat. He rolls his hips into yours with a growl as his bulge coils and twists inside you. You can only manage to shake and squeak with each roll and you can hear him laughing at you.

"So tight. So miraculous how you can take this much, motherfucker. You’re so wet too. You like being filled up, little one? You like having your nook stuffed and stretched on my motherfucking bulge?"

You know he’s just taunting you, trying to get a rise out of you but he’s so big inside you, so euphorically large in your small body and you can do nothing but faintly chirp at him. Curse your body for liking this, fuck your squeakbox for letting him KNOW you like this. He laughs again before pulling out to the tip and slamming back inside you. 

This time, you do scream and his groaning is disturbingly loud in your ears over your own voice. He starts a harsh pace, taking hold of your hips as he crashes his forward. You moan and whimper and he just keeps sounding so fucking pleased which makes you flush darker than you already are, if that’s even possible. Your nook is going to be wrecked after this. His bulge pounds into you brutally and you hate yourself for loving it.

He stops thrusting and you try to catch your breath but he pushes his bulge further into you and starts grinding his hips into yours. You can feel his hips flush against you now so you deduce that the whole thing is inside you. You mewl for him and he humps roughly into you without pulling out and you can hear him groaning as his bulge rolls deep inside you. The tip flickers across something hot and sweet inside you and you wail, your own bulge coiling around itself. You can almost feel the smirk on his face as he redirects all his efforts into sliding and pressing his bulge over that spot. That’s weird, the room feels like it’s shaking. Oh wait, that’s just you. You’re about to cum. You warble pathetically and he’s just fucking relentless with that spot.

"Cum for me, wriggler."

You snap your back up off the seat of his throne as your nook quivers and absolutely buzzes with pleasure as your bulge coats your abdomen in your freakish color. You feel something swell and slosh inside you and you realize it’s probably your material. The Grand Highblood’s bulge is too big to allow any fluids to escape. 

You yelp and whimper when you feel him grinding into you again, only this time, he’s moving much faster and much harder against you. His bulge twisting up inside your too-full nook is more painful than it is pleasurable. God, would he just fucking cum already! 

You curse yourself for wishing for that. He roars as he cums deep inside you and you groan as you feel your lower belly swell with the fluids filling you up. You pant shallowly through the pain as he remains inside you and thrusts gently deeper into you to milk him of every drop of material. He lets you hold the material while he catches his breath and only then does he pull out of you. You can hear fluids splatter on the floor and you sob in relief as he pushes down on your belly, working the muscles for you to push the material out.

He lifts you from the throne and cradles you in his arms as he sits down. He kisses you but there’s too much teeth and too much tongue for you to really call it that and you do your best to return it. Once he pulls back, he removes the blindfold from your eyes and gives you the most serene grin you’ve ever seen him wear.

"You make an excellent pail, motherfucker."


End file.
